(OLD CANON) Timeline Alpha overview
To understand the basic idea of Timeline A, click here. Timeline Alpha is an ongoing timeline and will be updated when new events occur. ATTENTION: This is a outdated version of Timeline A. A retconed timeline overview is under construction! 1918 *The Great Butter Wars begins to reach it's end *A young Michael Afton from the year 1995 travels back in time via the Time Traveling Pain Train and ends up in the middle of a heated battle between British and Ottoman forces. *Allied power marksman, CcoleHalo mistakes the pain train for an enemy train and fires at it via his Kolibri. *The Pain Train is destroyed, resulting in Afton's death. The Oracle appears and reveals to CcholeHalo and his friend BestNightGuard that they must travel to the future to revive him with the help of almighty god, David Hasselhoff. Unknown date in the far future *The two soldiers travel to the cosmic amusement park, Spaceland which is owned by the Solar System *The Solar System's son, CatManIsBoss reveals that his father became corrupt by an unknown force from another multiversel stream. *The Solar System unleashes an army of 1980's styled zombies to destroy the three men. *The trio fight the hordes of zombies and complete a series of steps to gain Hasselhoff's trust http://www.ign.com/wikis/call-of-duty-infinite-warfare/Zombies_Easter_Eggs. *David uses his powers and revives Afton as a black silhouette of his former self with purple eyes. He names himself after the last thing he remembered, and thus became Eggs Benedict. Hasslehoff gives BestNightGuard and the others near immortality. *He forms the Order of Casual Bongos and names the three men as the three heads of the order. BestNightGuard becomes the president, CcoleHalo the vice president, and CatManIsBoss as the president of space relations. Using his powers, David Hasselhoff returns them all to 1918. 1918 * Still aligned with the Allied powers, the Bongos fight in the war. * During the Battle of Verdun, BestNightGuard is severely burned by a flamethrower. * On November 11th, the Great Butter Wars ends in Allied victory. Due to Eggs Benedict being part of the Afton family tree, 50% of the exotic butters obtained by the Allied Powers in the war is given to the Bongos. * Millions of people around the world, both male and female, are recruited into the Order of Causal Bongos. 1939 * An Apothicon from Timeline C trans-warps to Germany and takes on the image of a dictator named Adolf Hitler, allowing Vincent Benedict of Timeline C to influence the views of the German population. * Shortly after Apothicon control, an invasion on Poland is launched by Nazi forces. The Second Butter War begins. 1942-44 * BestNightGuard, CcoleHalo, and CatManIsBoss lead the Casual Bongos alongside the Allies in their effort to defeat Nazi Germany. * Due to issues with the chain of command, Eggs Benedict bestows the Matrix of Benedict to BestNightGuard. June 6th, 1944 * The Allies commence "Operation Overlord" and begin the liberation of German-occupied northwestern Europe from Nazi forces. * "D-Day" commences. BestNightGuard and his Vice President take part in the landing of Normandy beach. April 30th, 1945 * The Apothicon disguised as Hitler fakes its death and returns to Timeline Chaos. August 19th, 1944 * Operation Overlord ends. August 6th, 1945 * The Enola Gay drops the atomic bomb on Hiroshima, ending the war. * The Bongos are now well respected as a military force around the world. 1952 * Eggs Benedict attempts to seek out the Oracle that contacted BestNightGuard and CcoleHalo in 1918. He contacts The Oracle via the matrix and asks it to stay at the main Bongo HQ. It accepts and stays in the House of Benedict, giving it mystical and mysterious power. All Bongos who died in combat now have their souls taken to the house for eternal rest. 1955 * North Vietnam declares war against South Vietnam. August 1964 * Two Bongo naval ships stationed in the Gulf of Tonkin are fired upon by North Vietnam. The Bongos enter the war. 1960's * The Bongos participate in several battles. BestNightGuard and CcoleHalo are stationed in Khe Sanh. Eventually, Khe Sanh's attackers are held back, but several South Vietnamese and Bongos are killed. March 29th * All Bongos in combat and P.O.W.s are withdrawn from the battle by order of Eggs Benedict. April 30th, 1975 * The war is won by North Vietnam. 1982 * William Afton and his best friend Henry open Fredbear's Family Diner. * Eggs Benedict starts to remember his past before the train incident after seeing a TV spot for the diner. October 31st, 1982 * Sammy the son of Henry, is abducted in broad daylight by William donning a Spring-Bonnie costume. * While trick or treating, a young Michael Afton bumps into Eggs Benedict on the sidewalk. Benedict instantly remembers what happens next and jumps out of the way as William's car speeds by and pulls Michael in. * Sammy and two other children are imprisoned within the underground facility owned by William for experimentation. The other two children are stuffed inside Fredbear's Family Diner's animatronics and are converted into shadow spirits. 1982-1987 *Several murders occur at several Freddy Fazbear locations. Benedict begins to investigate and sneaks into the home of the Afton family. He discovers the plush used by Michael Afton's deceased brother and remembers being responsible for his death. 1990's * William Afton is killed by Henry's adult daughter via spring lock incident. * The Oracle contacts Micheal and tells him to board the experimental GBW era "pain train". 1918 * Michael arrives in the midst of a battle between the Allied and Central powers. The loop begins again. 2001 * Al-Qaeda attacks the World Trade Center. * An Apothicon attempts to steal the matrix but is killed after being sucked into a jet engine. 2016 * The Presidential Election begins. Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton's private armies clash over stolen E-mail servers. The Bongos decide to assist Trump and help defend the servers so they could be used as evidence against Clinton. * Harambe is killed. A newly recruited spy, RunDMC03 is sent in to collect information on it's killer. 2017 * GenSec is founded and quickly rises as Washington DC's main security force. * Hector Morales allies himself with the Order of Causal Bongos, but due to issues involving his sister, he frames the Bongo named Hoxton for a crime he may or may not have committed. 2018-19 * GenSec begins its top secret cloning project titled "Project: Liberty". * A feared and respected hacker, Fbnic discovers the project when looking through the GenSec database and begins planning. 2020 * Cage, an elite soldier of the U.S. Navy Seals is chosen to be the basis of the clone infrastructure. * GenSec begins to mass produce 1,000 clones DAILY. The clones are accepted as DC's defense force. * Fbnic obtains the codes to the control chips located in each clone's brain and hacks into them. He gains control and orders all clones within DC to lock it down. * Over the course of 24 hours, hundreds of civilians, cops, and Bongos are killed by clone forces. Fbnic gains complete control over DC and makes it his empire. Washington DC is now known as The Clone Empire. * Cage (against his will) and the clone enforcer W1N-T3rs (Winters) are placed by Fbnic as the supreme commanders of the Clone Army. * During the evacuation of DC, a loyal clone unturned by the hack (WALL-aC3) is killed by a juggernaut clone. Eggs Benedict preserves the personality of "Wallace" via an audible code. Whispering the code into a clone's ear will convert them into Wallace. * The Order of Casual Bongos sees this outbreak of violence as a declaration of all out war. The War for DC begins. 2024 * A facility of the SCP foundation suffers from a containment breach of multiple "Euclid" and "Keter" class subjects. Amongst the "Safe" class subjects is SCP 999. * 999 escapes the facility and goes to the local Wal-Mart and is discovered by CcoleHalo. CcoleHalo keeps 999 as a pet, but soon discovers it's intelligence and reunites it with it's "best" friend, SCP 862 at Taco Bell. 2025 * Fbnic threatens to launch a "super" nuke at each major city of each country. BestNightGuard takes action and the Bongos launch all of their forces at the Clone Empire.